Más allá de la tierra prometida
by Princesa del Tikal
Summary: Un grupo de humanos y otras criaturas inician un viaje para obtener la ambrosía de los Dioses.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony Frienship is Magic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hasbro.**

 **Este fic esta ambientado en un universo alterno en una Roma fantastica.**

" **pensamientos"**

 **Flash back**

 **Prologo**

Reaver Subterra es un joven minero, que desde pequeño vivió en la miseria y desgracia. Jamás conoció el calor de un hogar fijo: su familia lo cambió por algo de comida para su hermano menor, entregándolo a unos comerciantes que cuidaron de él hasta que creció, y tuvo que valerse por sí mismo. Él ahora trabaja en las minas de Roma; a diferencia de los esclavos, recibe un salario, aunque eso a penas le alcanza para vivir; no se queja pues podría ser peor. Sería un pobre infeliz de los que luchan en los circos y coliseos de la ciudad.

" _Podría ser peor. Al menos soy libre."_ Piensa caminando a su casa.

Su trabajo es agotador y extenuante: comienza al medio día y termina casi a las primeras horas de la madrugada. De tez morena clara, ojos negros, cabello igualmente negro y complexión fornida en un punto medio. Por sus facciones toscas y pelo desgreñado, no era precisamente un hombre que llamara la atención de las mujeres. Además, ¿Quién iba a fijarse en un hombre que solo ganaba para suficiente dinero para una vivienda de mala muerte y mala comida?

Conforme avanza, oye que alguien canta en el bosque: es una voz delicada y muy dulce. Algo magnífico que nunca antes había podido escuchar en su desdichada vida. Él se siente intrigado y camina hacia allá, adentrándose en el bosque.

Puede ver como un árbol florido se convierte en una hermosa joven de piel pálida; largo y sedoso cabello rosa; que viste un colorido vestido de flores, el cual detalla su delicada y un poco voluptuosa figura; y hermosos ojos verdes como el propio bosque brillan con el resplandor de la luna.

Reaver se sorprende y se esconde ya que no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, en algún momento piensa que podría tratarse de un espíritu o de una entidad divina.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_

La misteriosa joven continúa cantando su hermosa melodía; el minero puede ver que su voz atrae a los animales del bosque, que se acercan a ella. Ella con aire maternal abraza y acaricia con amor a cada uno de ellos, no importando si se trata de una pequeña ardilla o de un feroz oso. Reaver se asusta, ya que teme que lo descubran y ataquen. Intenta alejarse.

Pero la joven igual descubre su presencia y se asusta regresando a su forma original.

Él se sorprende aún más. _"¿Qué criatura será?",_ piensa vigilando que no haya animales cerca. Los animales se van aunque se sorprenden, ella está asustada ya que teme que le haga algo.

Él, finalmente, decide acercarse a ella.

— ¿E-eres una diosa? —Pregunta haciendo una reverencia.

—N-no soy una ninfa, ¿quién eres tú? —tartamudeó ella.

—Me llamo Reaver, soy un minero. No voy a hacerte daño, tranquila —Afirma con respeto.

La entidad al ver la sinceridad en los ojos azabache del humano, decide confiar en él y retornar a su forma humanoide. Él se sonroja al verla ya que la encuentra hermosa.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —dice él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Este bosque es muy peligroso para los humanos.

Y no mentía: Reaver había escuchado historias terroríficas sobre dicho bosque. Donde podría haber desde mantícoras a horribles hidras. Aunque al principio no creyese en esas historias, ahora podía afirmar que si había criaturas sobrenaturales como la bella ninfa que esta frente a él.

—Te oí cantar. —Admite avergonzado.

Ella se avergüenza mucho, y comienza a ponerse intranquila.

—¡Que! —grita, se cubre su rostro con sus manos y se adentra corriendo en el bosque.

—¡Espera! —Grita Reaver, corriendo tras ella.

—¡No te me acerques! —grita ella, corriendo más rápido.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta él sin saber qué pasa, sigue corriendo.

Ella no responde, ya que siente mucha pena cuando alguien más que los animales la escucha cantar. Él sigue corriendo y en un momento se tropieza y cae; siente dolor en su pierna derecha.

Ella lo escucha caer, y reflexiona, finalmente regresando. Temerosa se acerca a él y hace crecer una flor en su mano, posando unos pétalos sobre su herida. Él comienza a sentirse mejor.

Él se sorprende, ya que no comprende lo que está pasando.

—No quise asustarte —Dice avergonzado.

—Es que... No me gusta cantar frente a otros, me da pena — Baja su rostro y dos mechones de su cabello lo ocultan.

—Comprendo. Tienes una hermosa voz — Dice mirándola.

—No es cierto. —dice incrédula.

—Es la verdad, tienes una voz preciosa —Insiste él.

—Gracias, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Reaver Subterra —Le sonríe con calidez.

—Es un gusto conocerte Reaver, lamentablemente debo volver a mi otra forma hasta que no pasen tantos humanos cerca ¿podrías volver más tarde?

—Claro que sí —Dice mirándola— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Fluttershy— Responde con voz baja apenas audible.

—Perdón, no te oí bien. — Dice acercándose.

—Fluttershy — Dice con voy un poco más fuerte.

—Fluttershy — Responde con una dulce sonrisa. —Nos vemos mas tarde.

—Adiós — Se despide con la mano y vuelve a su claro y regresa a su forma de árbol.

Él vuelve a su aldea.

" _No puedo creerlo, acabo de conocer a una ninfa."_ Piensa mirando el bosque.


End file.
